Invader Zim Dare show of crazyness andandI don't know
by Shadowleaf678
Summary: It's a Dare show once more!...Actually I just kidnapped the characters and took them to this Dare show that I made for a friend. Just PM me or review me a Truth or Dare and I will probably put it in a chapter. See ya!
1. The Nightmare

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

A male with black hair with red streaks and black skinny jeans with a black shirt with red splatters walked on the stage. He looked around the audience which contained Irkens, Vortians, Humans, and other different alien species. Right behind him was the invader zim cast which contained Zim, Dib, Gaz, Prof. Membrane, The almighty tallest, Gir, and Tak. "Hello, people and aliens of the universe, I am Asher and this-" he was interrupted by a crash in the ceiling and a male irken with a black pak and clothing droped from the ceiling on to the floor "is my lovely friend Invader Shadow!" he said happily after when Shadow got up. "Our contestants-" he was interrupted again by a shriek from Zim, "WHY AM I HERE FILTHY HYOOMAN OF STINKY MEAT! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME GO AT ONCE! LISTEN TO YOUR FUTURE SLAVE MASTER!". "SHUT UP!" Asher yelled in a demonic like voice and Zim shrank down in his seat. "Thank you" he said happily once again. "So I have kidnap- I mean politely asked these contestants to join the Invader Zim Dare show of crazyness and...and...I don't know" Asher said with a normal voice.

"Is this Zim's own show? YE-" Zim was interrupted by Asher again. "If it was your dare show then you would be hosting it but you're not hosting it you retarded f*** so shut up!" he said pulling out his knife and shoving it near Zims' neck. Zim stared in horror until Asher slowly backed away and smiled happily "Okay so if you want to show up yourself then come along and give us your truths and dares! You can Pm me the Truth or Dare or you can just give it to me via reviews!" Asher said happily. Shadow went up and got in front of Asher " Also, if you want to give gifts or snacks to the contestants you can do so...as long as you remind us that there's poison in there then we'll be sure to give a surprise to the contestants!" he said cheerfully. Asher shoved him out the way "Also, make sure we can read your truth or dare if it is not understandable then we will not do it" he said darkly. "We'll see you on the next episode with your Truth and Dares!" both Asher and Shadow said happily.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys this is Asher Hitsugaya here and I was friends with Invader Ikuto and apparently he forgot his password for his account and couldn't get back on. So, I thought that I would do this dare show for him in memory of his failed one due to the fact of his forgotten password. So I hope that this one gets alot of truths and dares and I'll see you guys next time :D See ya in the next episode!**


	2. Tak's British accent!

Chapter 2: Tallest have a contest against each other!

Asher ran on stage with cuts and bruises all over him with his clothes looking ragged followed by Shadow who was uninjured. "That homicidal maniac is...ugh I can't even think of a word to describe him!" Asher growled under his breath and saw the audience and contestants staring at him with fearful and confusing eyes. He cleared his throat and took out two pieces of paper, one containing truths and the other containing dares, he gave Shadow the paper with the dares and Asher kept the one's with the truths. "So!, Welcome back to the dare show!" Asher announced as the crowd cheered and settled down. "Today we actually have some truths and dares!" Shadow cheered and looked at Asher. "That's right now it's time for the contestants to meet their doom!" Asher said laughing evilly. Shadow rolled his eyes and nudged him making him immediately go back to normal. "So the truths came from a lovely personand we will start with the first truth which is for..." Asher said looking at the paper, eyes squinted. "Zim! Why do you scream so much?...Good question friend please tell us that story Zim!" Asher said looking at Zim. "What?! YOU DARE SAY THAT YOUR FUTURE SLAVE MASTER SCREAMS A LOT! NON-SENSE IF YOU WERE HERE I WOULD MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE A PAIN-" he was interrupted by Asher. "Okay! How about we go on to the next dare before my ears explode...ummmm...Tallest! What's up with your snack obsession?..." Asher asked as he turned to the Tallest. "Hey! We don't have a snack obsession!" they both said as they munched in some chips. Asher sighed and looked back at the paper and then began to giggle "Gaz! Why do you hate the world?..." he said after he calmed his giggling. Gaz looked up at Asher, a dark aura surrounding her.

"It was because people in this world don't see the real darkness in the world and they don't see the true pain and horrors of hell! They don't know what got into them until they see th-" she was interrupted by Asher once again. "Okay lets continue before the rant continues and we all end up dying!...Keef! Why are you such a stalker?...wait a second!" Asher turned around only to find Keef standing there with his creepy smile. Asher screamed "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Keef walked up to him. "Hey there! Wanna be my friend?" he said in a creepy way with his creepy smile. "NO I DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH A STALKER NOW GO TO HELL!" Asher screamed as he took out a pistol and shot the boy 50 times since that was the amount of ammo that he had. The crew cleaned up the area and took the dead corpse of Keef and made sure everything was cleared. Asher calmed down and put the pistol in a trash shoot and took out the paper again for the rest of the truths "Tak! Do you have anything that resembles a life outside of trying to get revenge on Zim?..." he said turning to Tak.

Tak looked at Asher and shook her head "No...I actually don't have anything that resembles a life outside of trying to get revenge on Zim!" she hissed at Asher. "Well!...Just a freaking question dang..." he mumbled to himself.


	3. Tallest have a contest!

Chapter 3: Tak's British accent!

Asher popped up on stage with Shadow and a man tied up in ropes right beside them. "Welcome back to the Dare show!" Asher said cheerfully as the crowd cheered. The man in the ropes squirmed to get out and stopped for a minute and squirmed again. Asher looked back at the man and softly kicked him to make him stop and then announced, "This is Johnny C. but he said that we can call him Nny, and he will be a part of the truth and dares so bring them in and we will shall torture him with them!" the crowd cheered and fangirls of Nny screamed. Nny rolled his eyes and was picked up by the crew and put in a empty seat. Asher took his truth paper that was filled with truths by **pinkgamer** and Shadow had the dares in his paper. Nny growled under his breath and glared at the two. "If you two just didn't take away my knives I would've killed you two on the spot!" Nny yelled at Asher and Shadow. They both ignored him and continued with the show.

Truths!  
Tak: if you're an alien why do you have a British accent?

Asher looked back at Tak curiously and stared at her. Tak shifted uncomfortable by Asher's stare and then glared at him. "I don't know! I was just created like this Okay!" Tak yelled at Asher and he walked back a little. "Okay it was just a question, dang" he mumbled as he looked back at the paper for the next truth. Nny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Gir: if you had to choose between tacos or taquitos which would you choose?

Asher turned to see Gir playing with a taco as if it were an airplane and gets up to let the pretend airplane move around. Asher looked back at the camera "Tacos...he chose Tacos **pinkgamer**..." he said slowly and shook his head. He looked back at the truths paper and started giggling.

Zim: how goes the conquering of this planet?

Asher looked back at Zim who looked irritated. "What's wrong Zim?" Asher said teasingly as he watched Zim look more irritatingly. "I can't take over the earth with this big headed moron being in the way!" Zim yelled pointing at Dib. "Hey! My head isn't big!" Dib yelled. Then the two started having a big argument and Asher sighed irritatingly and went to the two who were still arguing. "SHUT UP AND STOP THE ARGUING OR ELSE I SWEAR TO CELESTIA I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEADS AND FEED THEM TO MY GRIMLOCK AND MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER PAIN LIKE ANY OTHER PAIN!" Asher screamed in a demonic voice with his eyes red. The two immediately ran to their seats and sat there shaking.

Asher then went back to himself and smiled at the audience who were shaking in fear as well and stared at Asher in horror. Asher looked at the audience tilting his head to the side "Is there something wrong?" he asked curiously. The audience shook their head in fear and stayed there. Asher shrugged and went back to the truths and laughs when he saw the next truth.

Dib: how come you have such a large head?

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib yelled as Asher continued to laugh with Zim and everyone else. Asher fell to the floor while he laughed and couldn't stop. Everyone soon stopped laughing and just watched Asher laugh for a while. Soon he stopped laughing and went to Shadow to let him do the dares but he started to continuously giggling and it didn't seem like he would stop any time soon.

5 hours later...

Asher finally stopped. "FINALLY, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU STOPPED GIGGLING!" Shadow yelled as he brought up his paper for the dares. "Sorry man, I just thought that was pretty funny...hehe" Asher said as Shadow gave Asher a small glare and his eyes turned pink (this means an important thing and pay attention to his eyes...it means love...). Shadow looked at Asher and whispered in his ear, with a sly smile.

****CENSORED FOR WHAT SHADOW SAID! WE DON'T WANT YOU TO SUFFER AS WELL****

Asher's face was pale from the words Shadow said and backed away slightly from him. Shadow's eyes went back to black and he went back to normal and looked at the crowd to see the audience looking at Shadow with fear in their faces. He clears his throat and looks back at the paper filled with dares.

Dares!

Tallest: watch the ENTIRE twilight saga!

Asher brings in a room, tall enough for the Tallest to enter through, and he opens the door. The Tallests shrugged and goes in the room and Asher closes the door and locks it so they don't easily get out if they truly want to get out. After a lot of waiting they hear banging on the door and screaming but the whole series isn't finished.

7 hours later...

"GET US OUT! WE DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! PLEASE LET US OUT!" the Tallest screamed and soon enough Asher finally unlocked the door and let the Tallest out of there. They ran out of the room and went straight to their seats. "So how did it go?" Shadow asked laughing a little. "IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Red said hugging on to Purple shaking in fear. Shadow rolled his eyes and continued with the dares.

Tak: drink this glass of water that randomly materialized in my hand.

Shadow went to a fridge and took out a glass of water that **pinkgamer** sent for this dare and walked over to Tak and handed it to her. Tak took the glass and eyed it curiously and then began to drink it and screamed in pain. She flopped on the floor and layed there motionless. Shadow stared at her for a minute and then the crew rushed over and took the corpse to revive it once more. Tak came back looking unharmed and fine. Shadow continued with the dares.

Zim: splash this other glass of water that randomly materialized in my hand at Tak.

Shadow took out the second glass of water while Tak tried to protest and gave it to Zim happily. Zim looked at Tak evilly and splashed the water at Tak, making her scream and run in circles from the pain. Zim laughed at Tak "VICTORY FOR ZIM!" he yelled over Tak's screaming "IT BURNS!" she yelled as well. Shadow laughed uncontrollably with Zim and they both calmed down and Shadow went back to the dares on his paper.

Dib: watch Danny phantom. I'm sure you'll like it since it's about ghosts.

Asher brought back the room the Tallests were in and grabbed Dib and threw him in there and closed the door and locked it. They waited and waited and finally they heard a knock on the door and unlocked it. By the time they opened the door they saw Dib in his paranormal gear and he took off the stuff and went back to his seat and looked happy. "I'm just gonna let that slide and not ask what happened so yeah..." Shadow said uncomfortably and went back to the last dare there was.

Gir: with whichever you picked in my question earlier go a whole 24 hours without it.

Shadow looked behind him only to see Gir still playing with his pretend taco airplane. Shadow went up and took the taco away from him and every other taco he had and put them in a giant box and a helicopter came and took the box to some other place. "No! My taco WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gir screamed and wailed making everyone's ears or whatever they had for ears bleed. Everyone was then given earplugs to cover the screaming. After a full 24 hours the helicopter came back with the tacos and dropped the tacos on the stage. The stage was now covered with tacos and Gir took a taco and played airplane with it again. "Well, that's all the time we have for right now and that's all the truths and dares that I have for right now so I hope I get more truths and dares soon and I hope to see you guys next time" Asher said smiling happily and cheerfully. "Oh! and if you want to come to the show yourself and maybe bring in your OC then you can just make sure you make a description of how your OC looks like and their personality!" Shadow announced. "We still have Nny here so if you want to do a truths or dare for him then you can!" Asher replied. "See ya 'till then" Shadow and Asher said at the same time and the curtains closed. Behind the curtains Shadows eyes turned pink again and nuzzled his head on Asher's neck "Now we can go to your room and start your punishment..." he said seductively. Asher was then being pushed by Shadow towards his room "Shadow...now lets be reasonable here!" Asher protested but was then pushed inside his room before he could protest any longer.

* * *

**AN: Hey what is up guys it's me Asher again and thank you for those truths and dares and it took very long for me to do this since I didn't save it the first time and I lost all the data for it and I had to redo all of that hard work. If you guys want to put yourself in here on that exact stage you can or you can send in your OC just make sure you put a personality and an appearance that way I can know how you look like and how you would act on here. Thank you pinkgamer for giving me your truth and dares you really helped me a lot. PM me your truths and dares or just review it to me and I will see **


	4. Nny's first Truth and Dare!

Chapter 4: Nny's first truth and dare!

Asher and Shadow popped back on stage. They looked around as if they were searching for something. The audience looked at them curiously as they shrugged and looked back at them. "Welcome back to the dare show!" Asher announced as the crowd cheered. "So today we got more truths and dares and an a appearance!" Shadow announced and looked at the contestants evilly. "So how about we get on with our tuths and dares from a lot of people shall we!" They both yelled cheerfully and the audience cheered. Asher took out his paper full of truths and Shadow took out his paper full of dares.

Truths!

Nny: Do you like being forced to interact with characters from invader Zim?

Asher looked back at Nny who was glaring darkly with a dark aura surrounding him. "No...I DON'T!" he yelled still glaring at Asher. Asher backed away slowly "Dang, why does everyone get upset over one little simple question- actually no don't answer that!" Asher added quickly before he went on to the next question.

Gaz: What's the highest score you've ever gotten on your video game?

Asher looked up and then at Gaz and poked her. "Did you hear m-" Asher was interrupted. "MY HIGH SCORE IS 100 MORON CLEAN YOUR F****** EARS FOR ONCE" Gaz yelled in his face. Asher backed away. "Man, why does everyone gotta be pissed off..." he mumbled and looked back at his paper.

Dib: Why does everyone think your head is big IT'S NOT BIG!

"Finally! Someone who gets me! And I really don't know" Dib yelled out loud and Asher winced. He rolled his eyes "Yeah...I think that is not gonna get through with us...but Okay!" Asher said cheerfully and looked back at his paper once more.

GIR: Are you and the squirrel friends?

Asher looked back only to see Gir hugging a random squirrel. Asher slowly looked back at the camera and shook his head. "Yes...he's still friends with that weird squirrel..." he said slowly. He looked at Shadow for the dares slowly. Shadow looked at him with a blank face and then his head jerked a little "Huh?...Oh yeah the dares!" he said frantically getting his paper and looking at it.

Nny: Kill Justin Beiber.

Nny smiled evilly as Justin Beiber poofed into the stage. After a few hours of Nny brutally murdering Justin and Asher and Shadow cheering him on it ended. "Awwww...Well...GO AWAY YOU DEMON OF HELL!" Asher screamed while disintegrating Justin to dust. Shadow shrugged and looked back at his paper.

Gaz: Kill Iggins.

Shadow went up to Gaz while Iggins poofed on the stage. He gave her a knife and she looked at it curiously. "He beat your score by 5 points!" Shadow whispered in her ears and her eyes twitched. She got off her chair and secretly went behind Iggins secretly.

Zim: Use dynamite in your PAK and blow it up.

Zim slowly stared at Shadow. Shadow shrugged and gave Zim some dynamite. Zim slowly took the dynamites. Asher opened his PAK and helped Zim put his dynamite there. Asher then lit the dynamite and waited. It took awhile before there was a huge explosion and a horrid scream from Zim and Shadow just sat there eating popcorn with Asher watching Zim's PAK exploding. When it was all over Zim layed on floor motionless. Asher and Shadow walked over to Zim and poked him as the crew came over. They took the motionless body and revived it. Zim came back looking harmless and healthy. "Okay...next dare!" Shadow announced happily and looked back at the paper.

Dib: You get a get-out-of-a-dare free card good for one dare!

Shadow took out a card and walked over to Dib and gave it to Dib. Dib looked at the card and a smile slowly grew on his face and he put it in his pocket.

GIR: Rob Doctor Who.

Shadow teleported GIR to Doctor Who. He was working on something while GIR was stealing everything he could. Soon, GIR kicked Doctor Who out the Tardis and started it on his own. He then appeared back on stage with the Tardis. Shadow and Asher looked at each other and then walked over to the Tardis. They opened it to see GIR with his goofy smile on. "Okay, really what is up with you people!", Shadow yelled irritated now. Asher giggled a little and picked up GIR and placed him back on his seat.

Tak: Kiss Zim. I don't ship the pairing I just wanna see you suffer British alien YOU DEFY LOGIC

Tak's eye twitched a little and Zim stared at Shadow in horror. Shadow shrugged at Zim, "Give what the people want!", he said as he walked over to Tak and pushed her head towards Zim. Their lips clashed together and their eyes were wide. Asher was rolling on the floor and Shadow looked at the two pleased with himself. They two instantly drew away and screamed in agony. "How do I defy logic?!", Tak asked in a yell while she was washing her mouth in acid. Shadow shrugged, "You just do", he said calmly.

Suddenly, a boom was heard and the wall was exploded with a female girl with brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes walked through the broken down wall. "Hello, It's me Pinkgamer!" the female said cheerfully and walked over to Asher and Shadow. "Well, would you like to give your own truths and da-" Asher was interrupted by a loud "YES!" from Pinkgamer. She took the two papers from Asher and Shadow and read them over. "Okay, I'm ready!", she said happily.

Truths!

Zim: what was it like when you had to listen to the doom song for a whole 6 months?

"IT WAS ANNOYING AND HORRIBLE!", Zim yelled still washing his mouth in acid. Shadow and Asher closed their ears from the screaming and so did Pinkgamer. "Easy with screaming moron!", Asher irritatingly said. "WHA-" Zim was about to yell before Asher screamed in his face in a demonic voice with red eyes,"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC IRKEN. YOU THINK NOTHING BUT YOURSELF! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SPEAK UP IN YOUR DEFENSE!". Zim shrank back in his seat now scared for his life now. Asher's eyes went back to normal and he also looked normal as well. He looked around at the audience and contestants. They all seemed scared except for Gaz. Asher cleared his throat and gestured Pinkgamer to continue.

Gaz: what's your favorite genre of games?

Gaz looked up and looked back at her game. "Horror..." she responded darkly. A dark aura surrounding her. Pinkgamer walked back scared a bit and looks back at paper shaking her head.

Gir: If tacos were never conceived what would you do?

GIR seemed busy with a taco, so Asher sighed and walked up to GIR and tried to take his taco away only to be bitten on the hand. Asher rubbed his hand sulking in the corner. Shadow looked back at Pink Gamer, "I think he would be a very hurtful robot-", he was then interrupted by a squeal. "MY TACO!" GIR screamed in a very high pitched tone. "On to the dares", Pinkgamer quickly said.

Dares!

Tallest: I feel evil so watch more twilight.

The tallest stared at Pinkgamer in horror and screeched in the top of their lungs when they were being dragged back into the old room where they originally watched Twilight for the first time. Shadow and Asher then waited by the door and listened to the tallest pleading in agony to let them free.

*2 hours later*

Asher finally opened the door to find a rush of air flow past him and turned only to see the tallest already in their seats shaking in fear. Shadow shrugged and looked back at Pinkgamer and nodded for her to continue on.

Tak: since zim threw water at you last chapter-  
"But you told him to do that to me..." Tak said interrupting Pinkgamer. "Do you want revenge?" Pinkgamer said darkly, glaring at Tak. Tak then shrugged and replied, "Fine..."  
Ok! Then throw him off a cliff!

Tak's eyes lit up and Shadow took Tak and Zim to a teleportation device and teleported them to a cliff. "NO! STAY BACK! STAY AWA-" Zim yelled in protest until he was interrupted by a push from Tak and he fell off the cliff. Tak then came back with the same teleporter as the crew traveled all the way to the cliff and retrieve Zim's corpse. Pinkgamer then high fived Tak and looked back at her paper of dares.

Gir: watch a marathon of mlp fim

Shadow picked up GIR and placed him in a room and put on My little pony: Friendship is magic and left him there. Asher and Shadow stand in the door way as they constantly heard giggles from the room. Ahser and Shadow looked at each other and shrugged.

*A few moments later*

Asher opened the door only to see GIR with a whole bunch of MLP: FiM merchandise. GIR walked out happily and Asher watched him sit on his seat humming the opening song. Asher stared at GIR with his head cocked to the side and looked at Shadow who shrugged. Pinkgamer didn't seem to care at all and continued with her dares.

Gaz: let me play with your gs2

Gaz looked up and pulled her gs2 close to her and glared darkly at Pinkgamer. "No, it's my game!", Gaz hissed at Pinkgamer with a dark aura surrounding her. Pinkgamer backed up cautiously. "Man, really why does everyone have to be so pissed!...Just why?!", Asher yelled out only to have the contestants glare at him. "Oh, I don't know Asher! Probably because you pretty much kidnapped all of us and make us participate in this stupid f***ing show!" Nny yelled at Asher. Asher soon then sulked in a corner mumbling. "Next dare!" Pinkgamer yelled out before anything else bad happened.

Dib: let me borrow that trench coat

Dib looked at Pinkgamer as she let out her hand waiting for him to give her the trench coat. He sighed and shrugged and took it off and gave it to Pinkgamer. Pinkgamer then gladly took it and put it on, "Oh! It's cozy! I can see why you like!" she happily said. "Yeah, just take good care of it!", Dib warned. "I don't know about taking good care of it but thanks!" Pinkgamer said excitingly and took out a bazooka and a grenade launcher and shot them both right next to the broken down hole and she ran away with some sort of black horse.

Asher and Shadow stared at Pinkgamer as she ran away on the black horse and looked at each other and shrugged. They then noticed a male with silver-black hair fly in on an irken jetpack. He had black clothing with purple markings and metallic pads or talons and a white scarf. He was holding a large bag and said, "I am Haze and I bring gifts to the hosts." Asher and Shadow open the sack to find black and red jackets and irken technology of all sorts. "Now," haze continued,"Tak...YOUR LIFE ISA LIE!" Haze just laughs at the response he gets and repeats the same thing to Zim.

Tak and Zim stared at Haze in shock as he laughs evilly. Haze finally stopped laughing and look at Dib.

"Dib, tell me why I don't like humans..."

Dib looked at Haze in confusion, "I...I don't know" he replied. Dib then got slapped by Haze. "Well, you're suppose to!", Haze randomly said said as Asher and Shadow laughed loudly.

"Keef, WHY THE F*** DO YOU NEVER DIE!"

Asher abruptly stopped laughing and noticed Keef standing with the contestants. Asher then started screaming and pulled out a pistol and continuously shot Keef. When Keef wouldn't die from the pistol shootings, Asher then took out his butcher knife and stabbed him and threw him out of the stage only for him to be caught by the crew and taken back stage. Haze smiled the whole time as Asher tried to brutally murder Keef but he stopped smiling when the crew took him away. "Aww, but it seemed so fun...oh well" Haze said sadly.

"Zim, would you rather face mimi or duty-mode gir?"

Zim shivered at both the moments he had faced duty-mode GIR and mimi. "The almighty ZIM! Shall face neither since the almighty ZIM would not like it one bit!" Zim half yelled, half whispered making Asher wince a bit with his annoying voice. "Meh, you're no fun!" Haze complained.

Dares

"Tallest, slowly break every bone in your body while we listen to your beautiful agonizing pain and displeasure"

Tallests stared at Haze in horror as Asher, Shadow and Haze stood there waiting for them to do so. The tallest sighed as they took their arms and put it on a table they were given and chopped it making them break as they screamed in agony. They then started to break their legs and other bones and screamed even louder until suddenly they both fell limp. "Um...I think they might be dead...some how" Shadow said staring at the crew as they took both of the tallests back stage to revive them. "Meh, they'll be fine", Haze said literally not caring that much about what happens to them.

"Dib-" 

Haze never finished the dare as he jumped on Dib, gorged out his eyes,shoved them into his mouth, and laughed as dib choked on his own eyes."-now THOSE are some swollen eyeballs," he finished, laughing at his own sick joke. Soon, Dib went limp as well and the crew rushed over, picked up his dead body and took him back stage to revive him as well. The tallest and Dib came back looking harmless and now alive. "Well, I got to go so bye!" Haze yelled and exploded in to confetti.

Asher and Shadow stared at the confetti in the air and shrugged. "Well, that's all the time we have for right now and that's all the truths and dares that I have for right now so I hope I get more truths and dares soon and I hope to see you guys next time" Asher said cheerfully to the crowd. "Oh! and if you want to come to the show yourself and maybe bring in your OC then you can just make sure you make a description of how your OC looks like and their personality!" Shadow added cheerfully as well. "See ya 'till then!" Shadow and Asher said together. The curtains closed as the audience cheered. Backstage the contestants went to each of their individual rooms and Asher and Shadow walked over to their dressers which were right next to each other.

"Well, that was fun!" Asher cheerfully said as he picked up his phone and checked any messages he had. Shadow looked at Asher looking as if he was sorry about something. "You okay Shadow?" Asher asked curiously. "I...I am really sorry about...last night...I didn't know what...happened...I just" Shadow slowly said as he rest his head on his hand looking like he just face palmed. Asher smiled, "Hey, it's alright it's just part of us, okay?" he said reassuringly. Shadow smiled relieved and he got up and walked over to his room. Asher looked back at his messages until he got off and noticed a new video in his phone.

He regretted ever watching the video, but little did he know Haze and Pinkgamer were hiding behind a board watching him watch the video but they didn't what he was watching and just left.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this took forever for me to make...even though I was procrastinating the whole way...and watching Vanoss Gaming, I am Wildcat, Basically I Do Wrk, H2O Delirious, Lui Calibre...and listening to After Ever After 2 a whole bunch of times. Though, FINALLY it's here. Sorry that it took so long. As I just said I was distracted by these awesome gamers and the song and yeah. Also, I was pretty busy with my family and stuff so yeah. Thank you everyone who gave me these truths and dares and if I missed anyone then you can get in on the next chapter. These truths and dares really helped me a lot and if you have any truths and dares for me then PM them to me or review them and I will see if they are worthy enough to be on here. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA just kidding it will always be worth it! So yeah! See ya!****  
**


	5. Update

Just an update

Hey guys, Asher Hitsugaya here and I just wanted to give you guys a quick update. So, I have been so busy and quite lazy and sorry that the next chapter of the Invader Zim dare show is taking forever. I have been distracted alot by VanossGaming, H2O Delirious, BasicallyIDoWrk, and lots of other gamer stuff and I barely came back from my catholic camp here at home and I am still getting used to how things work back at home here. I was only there for a week which seemed like a month and I didn't want to leave from there since it was so fun.

So yeah, there goes that and I am thinking of making another story but I don't know what it should be about, because I have also been thinking, since a lot of my friends that are girls have told me to write about this, to write a pairing fanfic about H2O Delirious x VanossGaming. Altough, I don't believe I will ever do it so you can send me a different pairing to write about or you can help me think of another story but I will likely make up my own story before anyone gives me any ideas. :/

So I will hurry up and make the next chapter to the dare show and I will see you guys next time! See ya! :D


	6. Tak stalks Zim!

Chapter 5: Tak stalks Zim?!

The curtains rose up and Asher and Shadow was standing on the stage smiling cheerfully. "Today we have even more truth and dares and more appearances!" Asher announced happily as the audience cheered. "So, how about we got on with the truths and dares from our people!", both Asher and Shadow shouted as they each took out their pieces of paper filled with truths and dares.

Truths

Tak: how did you know were Zim lived, do you stalk him?

Asher slowly looked up from the paper and looked at Tak. "How do you know where he lives?", Asher asked slowly. "Well, not stalking him of course!", Tak screamed. "But I did hack his ship and found out where he was located", Tak said as Asher continued to stare at her. "If you my friends can guess what kind of game reference that was I will give you cookies and cupcakes and all kinds of sweets and goodies!", Asher announced.

Zim: why don't you try to take over Irk I mean you could do it considering how many irkens you killed ( and luck)?

Asher looked back at Zim who looked a bit mad. "WELL, I WOULD NEVER DESTROY MY OWN RACE YOU PATHETIC PIG-SMELLY!", Zim yelled making Asher annoyed. "Please, no yelling unless you really want me to rip your f***ing head off and rip your-"

****WE WANT TO SAVE YOUR INNOCENT EARS SO WE HAVE CENSORED WHAT ASHER SAID****

The crowd stared at Asher in horror and Zim was hiding behind Nny, who was getting very annoyed by him as well. Asher soon turned back around and looked back at his paper and continued his truths.

Gaz: what have you done to make people so afraid of you because throughout the series all you've really done was stalk somebody and ruin there video game, fight people who weren't suspecting you to be stronger than they originally thought, and have this mysterious ability to be as quick as light?

Asher didn't want to look at Gaz with her having her death stare on him. "Um, I rather we just leave to this hehe...", Asher said shakily as he slowly looked back at his paper.

Dib: do you stalk Zim? 

"What?! N-No, I don't stalk him I just want to reveal what-", Dib tried to protest until he was interrupted by a slap in the face. "Don't lie we all know you're stalking him!", Asher said after slapping him in the face. "Dare time!", Shadow yelled out as he took out his sheet of paper full of dares.

Dares

Zim: kill Dib with this metal rusty spork and make a machine to raise your I.q. level

Zim took the spork and looked at Dib evilly but as he tried to stab him with the spork he couldn't get a single blood out of Dib. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!", Zim yelled. "MACHINE!", Shadow screamed pushing machine parts to Zim. Zim grabbed the materials and tried to make a machine, but it also failed. "You really are an idiot...", Shadow replied looking at his deformed machine. "SHUT UP!", Zim screamed he got punched in the face by Asher. Shadow continued his dares.

Tak: what would you rather do have a swim in water, slather yourself with meat, call yourself defective, tear out your left eye, and kick the Tallest in the nether regions or kiss Zim on the cheek depending on choice do that?

Tak glared at Shadow. "Hey, I didn't make this up okay", he said putting his hands up in the air. Tak groaned a sad and regretful groan and walked over to Zim. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. She pushed him away and ran back to her seat blushing madly. "O-okay...NEXT DARE!", Shadow yelled looking like he never cared.

Tallest: give Zim all your snacks while telling him he is the greatest.

The Tallest stared in horror at Shadow as he looked up. "Go ahead, give up your snacks!", Shadow said while all the snacks the Tallest stored up were brought in a dump truck and was dropped down in front of everyone. The Tallest slowly walked to the food and picked them up one by one and went to Zim saying, "You are...the...greatest irken ever". They shuddered as Zim started laughing. "Yes, I am the greatest irken invader in the whole universe!", Zim yelled as the Tallest continued to bring the snacks to Zim crying. After the Tallest brought the snacks to Zim they blew kisses kisses mouthing 'goodbye' and walked off slowly.

"You guys are so not manly at all", Shadow said facepalming. "Wouldn't you feel the same way if you had to get rid of your snacks?!", Purple yelled tears running down his face while Red rubbed his back to comfort him. "No, not really because you always took away my snacks whenever I got one when I was a smeet!", Shadow yelled as the irken invaders who was there when Shadow was a smeet nodded in agreement as they remembered those times. "NOW WE GO TO TRUTHS!", Asher screamed as he took out his paper of truths now.

Truth for everyone: who do you guys think is the most sensitive person there?

As Asher looked up after reading the truth everyone stared at Dib and Dib looked at everyone else. "Really?! I am not sensitive!", Dib yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone, including Asher and Shadow, nodded in agreement. Dib then began to sulk in his chair. "Eh, you'll get used to it.", Asher said calmly.

Truth for Zim: If you had to choose one, which tallest would you prefer to kill you in a very painful and tragic way and why?

Asher looked at Zim who was thinking deeply about the question. "Tallest Purple since he is the more useless tallest.", Zim replied leaving Tallest Purple in shock. "True he is pretty useless", Shadow said calmly in agreement as all the irken invaders nodded in agreement as well. Purple looked around in shock and began to sulk with Dib as well. Asher rolled his eyes and continued the truths.

Truth for Dib: Is the cake a lie? Do you trust it?

Dib looked at Asher confused. "Um, Yes? I trust the cake.", Dib said in confusion. Asher gasped at the reference and covered his mouth smiling happily trying not to laugh. Shadow looked at Asher smiling also knowing the reference. Everyone looked at both of them in confusion. "Play a certain game to get the reference!", Asher screamed happily and continued with the truths.

Truth for gaz: Do you get the video game reference I made or do you only play ...vampire piggies?

Gaz looked at Asher with confusion on her face and Asher face palmed. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT REFERENCE!", Asher screamed at her making her seem mad. "You know what I don't even care now! I'm just done now with this! Just play Portal 2 and you'll get the reference!", Asher screamed before getting on with the rest of the truth's of the show.

Truth for Asher: Do you prefer alive and angry Gaz or suger rush Gir alone in a room with you?

Asher thought for five minutes. He shivered for a moment and then continued to think. "Well, I don't want to die so I will pick sugar rush Gir, I guess", Asher slowly nodded second guessing in his head hoping that he made the right decision. Shadow looked at Asher with alot of doubt on his face. When Asher looked at Shadow he shook his head making Asher frown regretting his decision now. Just then and explosion busted threw the walls. "Aw, come on! We just fixed those walls!", Asher screamed in anger.

"Hey everyone! Time for me to put you through some more tortu- I mean dares. No I mean torture!", a familiar voice said in all the smoke from the explosion. Soon Pinkgamer came out of the smoke and threw some C4's in a corner and walked all the way to the stage making everyone scared if the C4's would go off. "Oh, don't worry I won't blow you up! Now we get to the toture! Yay, torture!", she screamed happily  


Truths

Gir: Do you like waffles?!

"WAFFLES!", Gir yelled in extreme excitement when all of a sudden waffles popped out of his head and he danced all around. As everyone stared at Gir dancing weirdly Pinkgamer soon slowly went back to her truths.

Gaz: so have you beaten iggins high score since last chapter?

Gaz had looked up and replied darkly, "Yes, my score is now 200". With that it sent shivers down Shadows' and Ashers' backs as they all the death threats and horrible screaming she made in her room as she played that game. Pinkgamer stared at the two in confusion and went back to her last truth.

Asher: are you currently aware that Keef is currently behind you about to give you a hug?  


Asher slowly looked behind him almost being touched by the demon himself. Asher pulled out a pistol and began to continuously shoot Keef. He then grabbed a butcher knife and stabbed him 64 times screaming.

*10 minutes later*

Asher puffed as he stood there looking at now bloody and gory corpse. The crew took it and threw it outside the dumpster. "I don't like that kid!", Asher yelled and sat on the floor rocking back and forth.

Dares!

Nny: kill any one of the people in this room that you want

Nny stared at the people he could kill and then decided to kill Tak. He went up to Tak, as Asher mouthed out 'yes!' to himself behind his back, and grabbed her hair. She squirmed under his grip and tried to shake off his hand but he wouldn't budge. Nny then raised up his knife that he had in his hand.

*1 hour later*

Nny stood there puffing, since Tak did put up a fight but she didn't make it. Her corpse layed there as her eyes from her sockets were popped out and her organs spread out. The crew took the corpse and renewed it. She came back looking good as new, as if she wasn't brutally murdered. "T-that was...graphic", Asher said between gags. "Yep, NEXT DARE!", Pinkgamer yelled not caring how graphic the murder was.

Tallest: I want you to... Geez I just wanted you to open this bag of Cheetos

Purple shouts "NO NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" And Red follows by screaming, "have mercy!".

Geez, I just wanted you to open this bag of Cheetos

The tallest looked at her suspiciously and slowly went up to the bag and opened it. They both tried to take one chip before she slapped both their hands. "No!", she screamed at them. They both went back to their seats sulking.

Zim: eat the delicious cheesy cheeto snack in front of the tallest.

Zim happily went towards Pinkgamer and took the bag of chips. He walked over to where the tallest sat and sat on the floor. He began to eat the bag of chip slowly. The tallest looked as if they were trying not to cry. Pretty soon they broke down crying as Zim continued to eat the chips. "LET'S GO TO THE NEXT DARE!", Pinkgamer yelled

Gaz: do a good deed.

Gaz's eye twitched. She groaned and got up from her seat and looked everywhere to find a good deed she can do. She then looked at Shadow and walked up to him. "You...look good in that...shirt", Gaz mumbled grumpily. "Thanks?", Shadow replied as him and Asher looked at Pinkgamer to see if it was worth a good deed. "Hey, at least it was something good.", Pinkgamer replied to the stares and yelled, "NEXT DARE!".

Tak: dance. It amuses me.

Everyone then stared at Tak as a song of "Shots" came on. Tak tried to dance, but she failed horribly. Asher and Shadow sort of giggled but that's all they did until after the song finished and Tak sat back down is when they started to burst out laughing.

Dib: eh I dunno do what Tak did.

Dib stood up and the song of "Shots" came back on and he tried to dance. He failed horribly which made Asher and Shadow laugh even more. "That's all the dares I have! BYE!", Pinkgamer yelled as she took the C4's and sticked them on the almost fixed walls and ran away and triggered them to explode. As the walls exploded, Pinkgamer ran through the smoke and disappeared. "When will people stop breaking the walls?", Asher asked sadly.

Haze walks in carrying a giant metal cross with the handle in the center of the cross, and the letters n, e, w, s on different ends of the cross. Shadow looks at it questionably and asked haze," what's with the cross?" However, his only response was," North is bullets, East is for bombs, West is for missiles, and South is for lasers!" Everyone went silent until Asher asked," Haze, are you saying you have a-"" Rotating cross-gun in near mint condition? Yes," haze replied, interrupting Asher, and said," Don't worry, this is just a replica. My real one's at home." Everybody remained silent as haze screamed," TRUTH!"

Zim, tak, shadow: why do irkens pur when someone strokes your antennas? I thought you were insectoids, not felines.

"We do not pur!," said irkens screamed. Haze just stared at them, then stroked zim and tak, while gir, for some odd reason, stroked shadow, causing the three to purr like kittens. When they realized what was happening, haze smirked and asked," you sure?". Shadow looked away with a bit of blush on his face "S-shut up!", he said putting a black scarf on and covering half of his face with it. "The almighty and powerful ZIM would nev-" before Zim could continue Asher slapped him on the face then repeatedly punched him and left him there. "Stop being cocky!", Asher yelled. Haze shrugged off the fact that Zim got almost murdered but was allowed to live and continued the dares.

Gir, why did you join me in the stroking?

Gir just shrugged and started to eat his own feet. Asher and Shadow giggled and tried to calm themselves from laughing too much from the joke. Haze looked at them smiling and then yelled, "NEXT TRUTH!".

Dib, did you get the joke?

Dib looked at Haze and cocked his head, clearly not getting the joke. Haze sighed angrily and walked to Dib and slapped him on the face then punched him. "HOW CAN YOU NOT GET A SIMPLE JOKE!", Haze yelled and slapped him one more time. "Next truth!", Haze yelled.

Asher, do you want this replica?

"How much?," Asher asked, curiosity consuming him. "$1,000," was his reply. "Deal!," he exclaimed, paying haze in person for the dangerous replica. "Dare time," haze said, smiling menacingly.

Dib, write a 100 page essay on irkens in your own blood

Dib looked at Haze in horror. "You heard the guy", Asher said as he brought a packet of paper and a knife and put it in front of Dib. Dib looked at it and slowly grabbed the knife. He slit his finger and tried to write some words on the pieces of paper with his blood. After 10 minutes of trying to do so he fainted and was knocked out from blood loss. The crew took him backstage and waited for him to wake up. "NEXT DARE!", Haze yelled as he laughed a bit.

Zim, tak, rip off every piece of flesh on your body

Zim stared in horror at Haze. "Oh, come on guys it's not like your gonna stay dead forever!", Asher yelled at Zim as Dib came back looking fine. Zim took the knife, which was now cleaned, and took a slit off of his skin. He dug his fingers in his skin and ripped out a piece of flesh. He screamed as he tried to rip out another piece of flesh. After 20 minutes of horrible screaming from Zim, he finally fell down on the floor with half of his body ripped out. "Aw, he didn't get to finish!", Haze complained. "Oh well, NEXT DARE!", Haze screamed.

Gir, give yourself surgery 

Asher went up to Gir and gave him a scalpel. Gir looked at it and squealed. He scratched some parts of himself, but it didn't go any farther than that. "HOW?!", Haze screamed in a whole bunch of disappointment. Until suddenly Gir rammed the scalpel on one of the scratches and made a huge cut. Gir fell on the floor. The crew took Gir and brought him back looking good as new. "O-okay?", Haze said in half confusion and half understanding.

Asher, go nuts with your new toy

"Have fun," was the last thing haze before leaving on his jetpack, making almost everyone wonder,' where did he get the irken tech? Asher looked at his replica, "I think I will play with this later when I know how to work it...", Asher silently said to Shadow as Haze left on his jet pack. "Well, that's all the time we have for right now and that's all the truths and dares that I have for right now so I hope I get more truths and dares soon and I hope to see you guys next time" Asher said cheerfully to the crowd. "Oh! and if you want to come to the show yourself and maybe bring in your OC then you can just make sure you make a description of how your OC looks like and their personality!" Shadow added cheerfully as well. "See ya 'till then!" Shadow and Asher said together. The curtains closed as the audience cheered.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I HATE SCHOOL! I am so sorry for taking so long to write this! :( I really tried guys, I really did, and I will keep trying until I ever get bored of this. I doubt that will happen because I have so much fun making these chapters! :) I will keep making these chapters here and I also made another story for Vanoss Gaming and the guys that I keep bringing up here when I give an excuse about another chapter is late. They are awesome and funny gamers to me and I love them so much! ^u^ So, that's all I have to say about that! 'Till next chapter! See ya!**


	7. Another stupid update!

p style="text-align: center;"2nd stupid update because I'm stupid!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"So, I have been very busy and I have been in Canada for a couple of days and have been procrastinating and I also almost lost my account. So, there goes that and I barely came back to school and I had loads of stuff going on and so I have to catch up and stuff. See this is why I am stupid because I can't do stuff right! Oh well, I'll get used to it...oh yeah and I have also made a Wattpad account but I haven't put anything there yet but i soon will! And you can yell at me about this story or my other story over there so yeah! It is shadowleaf678 because why not! So yeah there goes that! Sorry for disappointing you guys! See ya!/p 


	8. Asher hugs Keef!

Chapter 6: Asher hugs Keef?!

The curtains opened and showed both Asher and Shadow on the stage on the search for something, or someone. "Where has the Mianite crew gone?!", Asher questioned. "I don't know but they will pop up eventually...I hope", Shadow replied until he looked up and saw all the people staring at him and Asher. He nudged Asher and he looked up and they both straightened up. "Oh! Welcome back to the dareshow!", Asher yelled as the crowd cheered in happiness. "So we have even more truths and dares so how about we start with that now!", Shadow said while him and Asher took out there seperate sheets of papers. "We have a couple of truths and dares from Zimlover225 so thank you my friend!", Asher said. "And from our lovely Pinkgamer as well!", Shadow said. "We shall now begin!", they both said at the same time as the crowd cheered.

Dare, Zim: Meet The Great And Powerful Trixie! U may find that u two relate to each-other nicely! (P.S. DONT TRY TO KILL EACH-OTHER OK!? OK..)

Shadow looked up from his paper and Trixie appeared out of no where. "I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRRRRIXI-", before she could even finish Asher interrupted saying, "YEAH,YEAH PLEASE SHUT UP RIGHT NOW AND TALK TO ZIM!". "Why does the almighty Zim have to talk to a blue four-legged meat sack!", Zim yelled. Before Trixie could argue Asher picked her up and Zim and threw them inside a dark room and had them stay there.

~~~~1 hour later!~~~~

It had all started out fine until there was intense arguing going on and Shadow was getting worried, seeing as his eyes turned grey. They soon started to open the door seeing a Trixie and Zim yelling at each other. "What is going on!", Asher yelled as he pushed the two away from each other. "The blue four-legged meat sack has called Zim a lame excuse of a being!", Zim yelled as Trixie scoffed. "Well, it's true!", Trixe said before they started bickering again.

Asher sighed and grabbed Trixie and kicked her out of the ceiling. "There that's better!", Shadow said as he stood next to Asher smiling. Asher then looked at his paper and went to the truth that was next.

Truth,Asher: Are U a brony?..U Mentioned something about Celestia Before...I GOTTA KNOW! (P.S. This is why I don't wanna show up in person seeing as u might get angry...)

Asher smiled and then giggled. "What are you talking about! I love being a brony! My little pony is frikin' awesome!", Asher yelled happily as Shadow stared at him smiling and rolling his eyes. Shadow cleared his throat and waved the dare paper in Asher's face indicating that thy have other things that are important. "Huh, oh yeah um yes I am indeed a brony...continue with the dares now Shadow...hehe", Asher said awkwardly as Shadow's eyes turn pink and he whispers into Asher's ear. 'You'll get punished for this~!', Shadow said smiling before his eyes turn black and he went with the dares. Asher's face was rosy and lowered his head down.

Dare,Gir: Have A cupcake! XP

Shadow handed Gir the cupcake for this dare and Gir quickly took it as he squealed. Asher covered his ears, with his face a bit rosy now, and winced. "Next dare...", Shadow simply stated.

Dare,Dib: Meet Dipper Pines! U ALSO MAY RELATE!

Shadow looked up as Dipper appeared out of nowhere and looked everywhere. "Huh, where am I?!", Dipper questioned a bit paranoid. "Don't ask just do the dare!", Asher simply said as he grabbed Dipper and Dib and threw them in the dark room that Zim and Trixie were in.

~~~~2 hours later~~~~

Everyone waited until they heard a knock on the door. Asher went and opened it to see Dipper and Dib having a normal conversation. "Hmmmm, at least they did better than Zim and Trixie...bastards...", Asher mumbled. "Okay guys time for Dipper to leave", Shadow said as he grabbed Dipper and kicked him out the same hole Trixe was kicked out of, in which the backstage crew was trying to fix but it was destroyed once again. "NEXT DARE!", Shadow said as Dib pouted that his new best friend was gone.

Dare,Dib, Gir, And Zim: SINCE U ARE ALL SOME OF MA CLOSEST FRIENDS...DIB U GETS 1 DARE/TRUTH PASS (SINCE U ALREADY GOT 1 IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER), AND GIR AND ZIM GET 2 PASSES EACH! XD ENJOY!

Dib stares at the pass as did Zim and Gir, in which Gir ate it for no apparent reason. "Oh, sweet!", Dib said with a happy tone. "Yeah, yeah don't get too excited big head!", Asher said as he was met with a "MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" statement again. Asher giggled and so did Shadow. "Next...hehehehe...dare", Shadow tried to say but was still sort of giggling.

Dare,Tak,Both Tallests: Tak,Eat a whole steak at once while sitting in a GIGANTIC hot-tub full of really, REALLY hot water, And Tallests (BOTH OF THEM) Because of your hatred towards zim, U get an even HOTTER hot-tub and have to eat around...let's say...300 Steaks WHOLE, While covering ur faces in bacon.. :D

Shadow looked up as two hot-tubs, one hot the other hotter, and a steak next to the normal hot hot-tub and 300 steaks and some bacon on the hotter hot-tub. The tallest and Tak gulped each one of them stepped in their respective hot-tubs. They screamed in pain as they try to eat steak rub bacon themselves and stay in the hot-tubs.

~~~~7 hours later~~~~

As the Tallest's and Tak's limp body's stood there with all steaks gone and bacon floating on the hot-tub, Asher tries to see if their alive and notes that their not anymore. "Oh well!", Ahser cheerfully said as the backstage crew cleaned everything up and revived the dead. "Wow, that is sick!", a british voice said backstage as one female voice replies with an ,"I know right!". Asher rolled his eyes and knew exactly who they were. "Syndicate, CaptainSparklez, IIJerichoII, OMGitsfirefoxx! Get out here now!", Shadow screamed.

After he said that the four people he called came out and was greeted by many Mianite fans and people screaming that their favorite Youtubers are here. "They're gonna be here for a chapter so you can torture them too...I guess", Asher stated. "Wait, what?!", Syndicate asked quickly before he was interrupted by Shadow. "Next dare!", Shadow yelled.

Dare,Gaz: Here, have dis picture of a piggy I drew...I KNOW U'LL LUV IT! XD (Pig is drawn really well and addressed to Gaz from me!)

Gaz took the picture and her eyes widen and she hugged the picture. "Okay...then...", Asher said before poking Syndicate. "What you do that for?", Syndicate asked and Asher shrugged and then yelled, "TRUTH NEXT!"

Truth,Zim: Do u know what the G in GIR's name stands for now that u've been living with him for a while now?

Zim was quiet for a moment and then he shrugged. "Oh my goodness! You have been with him for so long and yet you don't frikin' know what the 'G' stands for!", Asher yelled. Before Zim could protest Sparklez picked him up and tilted his head. "I feel like I remember him from somewhere...", he said slowly. Before Zim could say anything again Shadow took him and threw him somewhere. "Yeah, well, that's not important right now!", Shadow said. "Next truth!", Asher said.

Truth,GIR: If u could choose what it stood for...what would the G in your name stand for

Gir stood silent until he actually squealed saying, "GUMMY!". Syndicate tilted his head in confusion until Jericho came up next to him and patted his shoulder. "Just don't even question it man", Jericho said as Syndicate just shrugged and payed no mind. "NEX-", before Asher could even say anything an explosion happened.

The wall blows up and Pinkgamer stand there in a dramatic pose "we have doors you know", Asher says staring at Pinkgamer with a bit of a glare "cool story bro" she says obviously not giving a single f***."Does this always happens?", Firefox asks and Asher nodded, "Oh yeah...". "Let's begin!", Pink yells and begins her truths and dare.  
Truths  
Gir: do you like pancakes?

"YES! PAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!", Gir screeched making everyone cover their ears hopefully so that they don't die of ear bleeding. Soon Gir stopped screeching and the only person that didn't cover his ears and died was Syndicate. "Oh dear...", Asher said in a state of calmness and a bit of panic. However, the backstage crew came and took Syndicate and revived him. "Tom!", Jericho said hugging Syndicate who's real name is Tom. "Next truth...", Pink said trying so hard not to laugh that Tom forgot to cover his ears.

Tak: how'd you get your own color uniform that matched your eyes?

Tak thought for a second and then answered with a, "I simply stole from...someone...". "She killed someone for it...", Shadow simply said as Tom bursted out laughing at the straight forward statement. "DARE NOW!", Pink screamed in Tom's ears making Tom pissed since his ears still hurts. Tom muttered in anger making Jericho, Firefox, and Sparklez giggle and laugh.

Dares  
Asher: hug keef without killing him.

Asher groaned and a random keef came up to him with arms wide. "Come here friend!", Keef said with a smile that seemed to creep out Asher and the Mianite crew and Shadow as well. Asher slowly tries to hug Keef but couldn't take the pressure. He took out his butcher knife and did the normal routine.

~~~~6 hours of bloody murder later~~~~

As Asher panted, since Keef put a little restraint for once, the Mianite crew cowered in fear in a little corner. Shadow looked over to them and gave a small smile. "Hey, don't worry...he's not always like this...only when he's mad or pressured...please don't be afraid...", Shadow tried to put it as delicately as possible. The Mianite crew each gave a small little nod and came out of their little corner.

Asher calmed down and the backstage crew took Keef away and he never came back. "How come he doesn't come back?", Tom asks. Asher sighed, "because we don't allow demonic beings in this place of truths and dares of...crazyness", he said in a dark tone and allowed Pink to continue with her dares. "I'm disappointed in you!", she said shaking her head. Asher rolled his eyes "torture me later!", he said with sass. Pink rolled her eyes and continued "NEXT DARE!", she yelled making Tom wince again.

Gir: blow up and take zim with you.

Gir attached himself to Zim and Zim panicked while everyone else had protective bubbles. "Aww poor little guy...", Sparklez said in a sad tone. Asher looked at him "Don't feel sorry...just don't", he said and Sparklez tilts his head and shruggs. Gir finally then blew up with Zim and Asher laughed since it kinda seemed funny to him. "Next dare den!", Pink said as the backstage crew cleaned everything up and revived Zim and Gir. "Never do that again!", Zim yelled. Asher walked past him and said, "can't make promises there my friend...".

Tallest: here's a stake. Find and kill Edward Cullen. Everything in your life has led up to this moment! Now go!

The Tallests were given their stakes and they hunted for Edward Cullen with evil smiles on their faces. Tom had popcorn with him to watch the Tallests kill Edward since there was a projector to show what was happening.

~~~~5 hours later~~~~

The Tallests came back with so much blood on them. "Go...clean up...", Asher said as the Tallest's were taken to be cleaned. "NEXT DA-", Pink tried to say before she was interrupted by Tom. "STOP MY EARS HURT LIKE HELL YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!", Tom said angrily. Pink glared at him and continued.

Dib: here's a vacuum do some ghostbusters stuff.

Dib took the vacuum and turned it on. All the ghosts that have been in there were now being sucked in from their places and being put in the vacuum. "Huh...I thought this place was haunted...ever since that time when me and Asher...actually...uh...forget what I was about to say...it's nothing important!", Shadow quickly said earning a deadly glare from Asher which made everyone curious as to what Shadow was about to say. Pink shrugged it off and continued. "Next Dare~~!", Pink said in a sing-song voice.

Gaz: play both portal games.

Gaz was given consoles and the portal games and was put in the room. "...I wanna watch...", Jericho said staring at the room. "For right now no...we don't want you to die Jericho...we don't want you to die...", Asher said with a little shiver in his voice.

~~~~2 hours later~~~~

Gaz came looking like she almost smiled but it went back to the normal face she had. "That game is stupid!", she yelled and Asher looked back at Pink. "She really liked!", he said cheerfully earning a nod from Pink and a smile.

"Can I have my coat back now?", Dib asked Pink as he walked up to her. Pink looked at Dib and laughed."Ahthat's cute you think I'm gonna give it back. Well bye!" she said as she pulled a pin on a grenade and throw it at a wall and when the smoke clears she's gone."We really need to take those explosives away from her.", Shadow said in a irritated tone. Asher shrugged and looked at the crowd in happiness.

"Well, that is all the time we have now folks hope you enjoyed this show and we hope to see you next time!", Asher screamed making Tom wince. "Also, we have a couple of guest here! The Mianite crew if you know them then give them a truth or a dare even if you don't know them at all it will be more fun!", Shadow said as the Mianite crew shivered in fear. Nny sta there and stared at the Mianite crew but turned around as Sparklez turned to him.

"Send us you're truth and dares through the reviews or pm! Give us your OC or come yourself! Until then we can't wait to see you next time!", Asher said cheerfully. "See ya 'till then!", Asher and Shadow both said at the same time. The crowd cheered and the curtains closed as the contestants left to their rooms.

Asher was about to head to his until Shadow pulled his hand away from the door knob and took him to Shadow's room instead. "Sh-Shadow! What are you doing!?", Asher said a bit scared. Shadow stopped and put Asher face-to-face with him, showing his pink eyes. "Punishment~!", Shadow said happily and Asher's eyes widened. "No...nononononononononnononononononononononononononnononononononono!", Asher said as Shadow finally came up to his room, opened it, threw Asher in, went in, and closed the door locking it. Pink was yet again back and stared at what happened turned blew the new wall up and ran away.

* * *

**A/N: The amount of free time that I had to do this made me so happy! I managed to get a story in! I was so happy to finally get something! I was procrastinating and then my family and I went to Canada for like the summer and then we were having trouble getting back and then we finally got back and then I missed a lot of days of school so I had to get work in and then I watched like 1-2 hour full Mianite videos from TheSyndicateProject, Captain Sparklez, OMGitsfirefoxx, ii_Jericho_ii, and all the other one's and then...yeah...imma stop or else i'll start ranting...but I will try my best to keep this updating. More likely I won't leave you guys hangng. Whelp, hope you guys loved this chapter, I put my heart and soul in it and I just hope you like it. See ya!**


	9. Tom's poor ears! And some Christmas!

Chapter 7:Tom's poor ears! And Christmas!

The curtains open up and shows Asher and Shadow standing on stage as some of the people in the Mianite crew were kinda under the weather." Welcome back to the dareshow!", Asher yelled as the crowd cheered in happiness. "So we have even more truths and dares so how about we start with that now!", Shadow said while him and Asher looked at Tom in a rather funny place was decorated in a Christmas fashion way and Asher yelled, "Christmas is right around the corner so we just wanted to make this place fabulous in time for Christmas this year!"

"Well, we shall now beg-", before Asher could even finish the walls bloww up and Pinkgamer emerges from the smoke. "Oh come on! We hired security guards this time!", Asher yelled in anger. "Who?", Pink asked in confusion. She looks outside and then back, "Oh, the one's playing monopoly?", she asked and Asher cocked his head to the side. "Monopoly?!", Asher asked in confusion. "Yep actually played a game with them before coming in", Pink said happily.

Asher looked pretty mad and finally said, "Will you excuse me for a second...". He walks out hole of the wall and goes to the men and yells, "You're fired!", and then comes back in and looks at Pink. "Carry on...", he simply stated. "Alrighty then, time for truths!", Pink yelled and Tom winced a little and Tucker, Sonja and Jordan laughed.

Gir: do you like French toast?

GIR finally just exploded french toast and it was raining french toast. "O...kay then...", Asher said looking at Shadow with a weird look. Shadow shrugged and then the backstage crew brought GIR back.

Tak: who did you kill for that uniform and how?

Tak sweated a little and put her head down. "One of the administrators...I had lied saying that I needed his help and I took him to a separate room and had a knife with me...and I manage to hide the body...", Tak said and everyone stared at her. Asher nodded. "Well, that is...", before Shadow could finish Tucker yelled, "murderer!" and hid behind Tom shaking. Tak didn't say a word and Pink just patted her back. "Bruh! that ain't cool Tucker!", Shadow said and glared at Tucker. "COUGH NEXT TRUTH COUGH!", Pink yelled.  
Asher: so since you're a brony who's your favorite member of the mane six?

Asher put thought into this and then smiled proudly. "Fluttershy! Fluttershy is my favorite out of the mane six! She is just really adorable!", Asher yelled proudly. Pink nodded understanding his choice rubbing her fake beard that she randomly put on.

Dib: how many paranormal entities have you pissed off?

"70...million", Shadow answered for Dib and Dib looked at Shadow with a glare. "No I didn't!", Dib yelled and Shadow sighed. "Any paranormal entities out there who have been pissed off by Dib?", Shadow asked the audience and pretty much all of them raised their hands. Shadow gestured his hands to the audience and looked at Dib. Dib then looked down in shame. "DARES!", Pink yelled while Tom winced once more.

Dares

Asher: hug Keef again. This time I mean it when I say don't kill him. And to ensure that Im taking away anything you have that can possibly used as a weapon.\

Asher groaned as Shadow went through all his pockets and checked everywhere on Asher to see if he was hiding any of his weapons in there. After a while of checking there was a pile of weapons on the ground and the backstage crew even took the backstage weapons and put them in the pile. They took the weapons and put them in the place Asher never liked to go. Keef then appeared out of no where and opened his arms out to Asher. Asher slowly opened his arms and hugged Keef.

"See, no problem right?", Pink said happily. Asher nodded his head slowly. "I...guess...", he said still a bit skeptical about the hugging. "Okay, you can let go Keef.", Shadow said in a kind tone. "No...", Keef said and Shadow was taken back a little. "W-what?", Asher said now panicking a little. "He is my friend and he will continue to be my friend forever and ever and ever until we die together and continue to be friends in the afterlife! I will never let him go at all!", Keef said with a big smile on his face. Now Asher was panicking and trying to get free from Keef but it wasn't working.

"HUG KEEF THEY SAID! YOU'LL BE FINE THEY SAID!", Asher yelled in annoyance. Pink held her arms up. "Hey, I didn't say that you'll be fine! I just told you to hug Keef...", Pink said and Asher scoffed. Shadow had looked as if he was getting jealous and seemed almost a bit mad. Shadow then took out his own knife and ripped Keef off of Asher and began to stab him and rip everything of Keef.

~~~~1 hour later~~~~

Keef was everywhere and Shadow was panting still looking mad and jealous. He calmed down and mumbled to himself, "No one says that my best friends will be theirs forever...", Shadow then looked at Asher with a blank expression and then just looked at Pink. "Please carry on...", he stated and walked to backstage. "Okay then...", Pink said and continued.

Gaz: cosplay in a pretty, frilly, pink dress.

Gaz growled in anger and Asher came up to her with the most beautiful frilly, pink dress they had. "Here...I'm sorry", Asher simply stated and Gaz practically riped out of his hands and went backstage to change.

She came back looking all happy and giggly like a girly-girl. "Oh my gosh I look so fabulous unlike all those other ugly girls!", she said and Tucker, Tom, and Jordan all huddled in a corner holding on to Sonja shaking in fear. "WHAT HAS SHE BECOME NOW!", Asher yelled in horror and a panic signal was fired and everyone in the backstage crew took Gaz and put her to normal.

Gaz came back looking normal and sat back in her place. "Don't even tell me what happened...", she simply stated and the room stayed quiet. "NEXT DARE!", Pink said very loudly as Tom winced now getting more angry.

Nny: kill Kyuubey from Madoka Magica. Every last copy of him I want murdered in a different way.

Nny smiled an evil smile. "FINALLY I GET TO KILL!", he screamed and Asher teleported Nny to a room with all the Kyuubey clones. "This will be fun!", Nny mumbled happily.

~~~~~3 hours later~~~~

Nny stood in the middle of the room and looked at all the different deaths that he did on every single Kyuubey. He was teleported back and he sat back down on his seat smiling happily. "Otay...", Asher said childishly.

Tallest: even though you've destroyed the evil that is Edward Cullen the Twilight movies still exist. Watch them again.

The Tallest screamed in horror as they were being dragged in a room where the movie was waiting.

~~~~4 hours later~~~~

The tallest banged on the door and Asher opened it and they ran to their seats hugging each other shaking. "Otay den...", Asher said childishly again. "NEXT DARE!", Pink screamed.

Gir: this is coffee. It contains a little something called caffeine. Drink it.

Gir took the coffee and started to drink it and started to shake. "Whelp, at least i'm protected and the audience...and Shadow in the backstage...", Asher said as he, the audience and Shadow had their barriers and Pink too. Gir then started bouncing off the walls screaming very loudly making the Mianite crew close their ears, and Tom too, and also everyone else was trying to not get hit.

~~~~3 hours later~~~~

Gir finally calmed down and he was now sleeping on the ground. Asher put the barriers down and everyone was safe. "NEXT DARE!", Pink said.

Tom: (Pink walk up to him and take out a megaphone) ARE YOUR EARS BETTER!? 

Tom looks at Pink, glaring at her and simply states, "I hate you". "Aww, you're awesome too!", Pink said smiling happily at Tom who was now trying to see if his ears still even works. "LAST DARE!", Pink yelled in the megaphone again making Tom cover his ears.

Dib: (he groans for the oncoming dare) go on a date with me!

Everyone, except for Gir and Gaz looks at Pink. "What? I have a fangirl side too ya know!", Pink yelled. Dib then stands up and takes Pink to their date. Asher pulls up a screen and shows the date to everyone. Shadow comes out from the backstage and bro hugs Asher from behind and kinda scares him.

~~~~1 hour later~~~~

Dib and Pink comes back and then Dib goes back to his seat. "Awwww that was adorbs!", Asher said as Shadow was still bro hugging him. Pink giggled. Pink pulls out her grenade, "Well, see you guys la-", Pink was interrupted by Shadow grabbing her arm and taking her grenade away. "You're using the door", Shadow blankly said and points to the door. "Aww, you're no fun!", Pink complained and left through the door. Shadow rolled his eyes and went back to bro hugging Asher.

"Well, that is all the time we have now folks hope you enjoyed this show and we hope to see you next time!", Asher screamed making Tom wince. "Also, we have a couple of guest here! The Mianite crew if you know them then give them a truth or a dare even if you don't know them at all it will be more fun!", Shadow said as the Mianite crew shivered in fear. Nny sat there and stared at the Mianite crew but turned around as Sparklez turned to him. "They will be here for one more chapter and that will be it guys!", Asher said in addition to Shadows statment.

"Send us you're truth and dares through the reviews or pm! Give us your OC or come yourself! Until then we can't wait to see you next time!", Asher said cheerfully. "See ya 'till then!", Asher and Shadow both said at the same time. The crowd cheered and the curtains closed as the contestants left to their rooms.

* * *

I want to ask what do you find enjoying about the show because many other males enjoy the show but when I watched it it wasn't very interesting. So can you tell me what you find so interesting about it?

**A/N: Basically Yamibakura I love it because it is kinda adorable and it is rather about how friendship is suppose to work out...well that's how I see it but mainly for the adorbs that it gives and stuff so yeah. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will love to see you guys in the next chapter. I might make a Christmas chapter soon so bee ready for that! Other than that I will see you guys next time! See ya!**


	10. Christmas!

Chapter 8: Christmas!

The curtains open revealing Asher and Shadow throwing confetti everywhere. "Christmas time! Christmas time!", Asher yelled as Shadow sang a Christmas jingle. They turned to see everyone staring at them and they settled down.

"Welcome back everyone to the Invader Zim dareshow!", Asher yelled in excitement. "It is also the time of Christmas now so let us get with our dares in a jolly happ-", Shadow was interrupted by a shot of bullets being heard and a wall being fallen over.

The person standing on the other side was non other than Pink herself holding a gun in one hand and a sack over her shoulder. "You're gonna kill someone eventually...", Shadow said staring at her as she walked on the stage.  
"Your point?", Pink asked obviously not caring if she even killed anyone or not. "You're a sick f**k Pink...", Asher said also staring at Pink. "AND I LOVE IT!", Pink yelled loud and proud and Tom winced in pain. Pink put the sack that she was carrying on the ground and opened it.  
"Anyways, Merry Christmas everybody! I bought gifts for you all!", Pink said in happiness as she put her hand in the sack and took out each item  
Zim: you get a giant death ray.

Zim took his ray gun and everyone backed away from him quite fearful of what he was going to do with that.

Gir: you get a taco

Gir quickly ran to Pink and took the taco out of her hands and ran straight to his chair and started munching on it.

Nny: you get a knife

Nny took his now new knife and grinned happily. Everyone soon backed further away from the stage.

Tak: you get a voodoo doll of Zim

Tak took the voodoo doll and punched it in the stomach and Zim screeched in pain. "Hehe lucky", Shadow said giggling at what Tak got.

Gaz: you get a shiny brand new game slave 3

Gaz looked at the Gameslave 3 and stared at it in awe. She threw away her original one which hit Jordan on the forehead and she took the new Gameslave. "O...Okay den...con...continue Pink...", Asher said as he turned to Pink and motioned her to continue with the presents.

Asher: you get a plushie of Fluttershy

Asher ran up to Pink and took the plushie and hugged it and walked over to Shadow where he showed to him with a happy smile and Shadow smiled back.

Dib: you get a new trench coat

Dib smiled with glee as he finally got himself a new trench coat. "Finally, I have been freezing here because someone didn't turn up the heater because they like to freeze their butts off!", Dib yelled as he glared at Asher, who was still hugging his plushie.

Tallest: you get donuts

The Tallest smiled happily as they raced up and grabbed their donuts and ran off eating them.

Shadow: you also get a knife

Shadow looked up from looking at Asher hugging his plushie. He smiled both happily and evilly as Pink handed Shadow his new knife. Shadow swung the knife around a couple of times to hear the knife cutting through the air. "It's...perfect...", Shadow said in a rather evil and happy tone.

Tom: you get an airhorn

Tom looked at Pink with a glare as she went up to Tom and gave him the air horn and Sonja, Tucker, and Jordan all started to laugh as Tom still stood there glaring at Pink as she walked away.

"Ok now that that's out of the way TIME FOR TRUTHS!", Pink yelled in happiness as Tom winced once more.

Dib: how come you were so easily fooled in the episode "Future Dib"?

Dib looked down a bit embarrassed about how he actually got fooled into thinking that whatever was going on was true. "Um...I just...OKAY IT LOOKED REAL AND THERE LOOKED LIKE THERE WERE NO FLAWS OF IT NOT BEING A FAKE!", Dib yelled making Tom wince in pain and earning a glare from him as well. "Okay den...next?", Shadow questioned as Pink nodded.

Tallest Red: what's the answer to life, the universe and everything?

Asher and Shadow groaned as they know what is going to happen. "Well, the answer to life is basically when the universe is created but how was the universe created well let me tell yo...", Red began to explain everything. Asher whispered in Shadows ear, "This will take a long while...", he whispered as Shadow nodded in agreement.

~~~~6 hours later~~~~

There was board on stage that had a lot of math and science and a talking Red filling in any spaces that are there. "And that is the answers to your question!", Red said as he added a unicorn at the end of an equation.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER QUESTION YOU STARTED BLABBING ABOUT HOW THE UNIVERSE WAS CREATED AND HOW IT GAVE LIFE THEN YOU STARTED BLABBING ABOUT HOW TO CREATE A UNICORN!", Tucker yelled making Tom wince as he stared at nothing angrily.

"Oh...well then how about we ju-", Before Red could finished Shadow took the board and threw it out the window and made sure there were no boards in the backstage area either. "NO NO MORE EXPLAINING S**T NO!", Shadow yelled. "God, you people just love wanting to break my ears don't you?!", Tom mumbled to himself.

Tom: SO HEY! TOM! BUDDY! WHATS UP!? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!

Pink yelled in Tom's ear making Tom pissed off even more and nearly has a breakdown until Pink stops. "Hehe Tom is mad now!", Pink teased Tom making him stand up and sit next to Jordan was on the other side of the stage.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH", Tom yelled from the top of his lungs in rage and hit his head on the wall and just sat himself next to Jordan and layed his head on Jordan's shoulder. "Whelp, time for dares!", Pink yelled happily.

Dares time!

Zim: drink this concoction I made out of meat, water, and poop cola. I'm sure it's burning with flavor.

Zim glared at Pink as she gave him the cup of liquid. Zim eyed the liquid and looked back at Asher and Shadow. They both nodded indicating that he will be fine, even though he knows he is not fine. Zim gulped and put the drink to his mouth and drank it.

Zim screamed and ran away, his mouth sizzling from all the bad things that were in the drink that was not for his kind. Asher and Shadow laughed really hard as they watched Zim running around screaming in pain. Pretty soon the backstage crew took Zim and healed him and returned him back. "NEXT DARE!", Pink yelled as Tom flinched and Jordan patted his head.

Gir: define what the number orange smells like

Gir skilled happily. "An orange smells like a fluffy unicorn queen poddle doggy doo doo", Gir said happily with his tongue sticking to one side. Everyone stared at Gir with a weird stare and Pink just nodded in understandment. "NEXT DARE!", Pink yelled happily

Tak: help me come up with how I'm gonna destroy the wall next time

Tak then started to think of millions of ways and she thought of one. "You can always use acid to melt the wall away...if that helps...", Tak stated as Asher and Shadow groaned in saddness. "Okay!", Pink yelled in happiness as she continued to the last dare.

Tallest: give up snacks for a day.

The Tallest looked at Pink in horror as the backstage crew took all the snacks and everything away in a cart on a helicopter and they left making everything snack-free. "NO NOT THE SNACKS! YOU MONSTER!", Red and Purple yelled in agony making Tom flinch again and making him a bit more pissed off.

"Well bye everyone! I must now take my leave!", Pink said waving to everyone. A section of the wall suddenly explodes and when the smoke clears Pink had vanished.

Shadow sighed and then turned and smiled to the crowd. "Next we have another guest by the name of invaderzimanddibfan let us welcome her in...where ever she is...", Shadow said looking around

Out of no where a Tardis from Doctor Who appears and a person comes out of it. "Hi! That was fun...Well it is me INVADERZIMANDDIBFAN well here comes the truths and dares!", she said happily as Asher and Shadow watch the whole thing happily.

Truths!

Zim: What is your opinion of fan pairings?

Zim looked at ZimandDibfan in horror and he acted as if he was about to throw up. "Their horrible! Who would actually think of having other stink beast mingle with each other! Eww no!", Zim yelled making Tom more upset.

Gaz: What's your high score?

Gas looked up from her game and then mumbled. "Huh? What? Can't hear you?!", Asher asked putting his hand to his ear. "200 YOU IDIOT HAVE YOU NOT HAD THOSE STUPID EARS CHECKED!", Gas yelled making Asher nack up and Tom scoot closer to Jordan.

Dib: Do you like ice cream?

Dib cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "I guess you can say I like ice cream...i don't know...", Dib said blankly. Asher looked at Dib with wide eyes. "My boy you need to learn what heaven is!", Asher yelled.

Tak: Do you hate snacks because of the trauma you must now associate with them, or do you only hate Zim?

Tak thought for a little and then looked back at ZimamdDibfan with a 'are you serious' expression. "I only hate Zim hating snacks will...be horrible!", Tak said in disgust with this last words.

GIR: Do you love Mimi?

"I love anyone!", Gir yelled hugging Mimi. "Especially Mimi!", Gitlr added to his last comment. Mimi looked at Gir with a bit of blush on her face

Mimi: Please respond to GIR's answer.

Mimi sighed and finally spoke. "I love you too Gir...", she said and Gir yelled in happiness and Asher and Shadow both said sat the same time, " Awwww".

Nny: Who is your favorite person here?

Nny thought for a little bit and then finally looked over to Shadow and Asher. "Those two are pretty cool...They are my favorite people...", Nny finally said pointing at Asher and Shadow. They both smiled gleefully.

Dares!

Zim: Jump in a lake.

Zim screamed in horror as he was being teleported away to where a lake was placed under him. He fell inside and he began to sizzle and burn. He was then taken out and teleported back on stage where he was healed and he came back to Asher and Shadow laughing really hard and rolling on the floor.

Tak: Run in circles for the rest of the chapter. You may not stop and must fulfill any other dares while running.

Asher and Shadow snickered and Tak groaned she then started to run everywhere and she continued without stopping. Asher and Shadow winked at each other with a great idea.

Gir and Mimi: Kiss. That may be difficult, as Mimi has no mouth. 

Gir yelled in happiness as he jumped and landed on Mimi giving her a kiss on where her mouth would probably be. Asher and Shadow 'aww'ed and so did the crowd while Tom rolled his eyes and Tak and Zim gagged.

Gaz: Give your game to Nny.

Gaz looked up with a glare and grumbled as she had to give her game to Nny. Asher and Shadow backed up, afraid of the weirdness of what Nny might do with the game. Surprisingly, to Asher and Shadow, he did nothing.

Nny: Give Devi a phone call.

Nny groaned since he didn't actually want to call up the girl he loved but almost killed. Asher and Shadow nodded to each other as they handed Nny a phone that he could use. Nny dialed Devi's number and waited for her to pick up. She did and before he could say anything Asher and Shadow started screaming. "NOOOOO IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD STOP IT!", Asher yelled as well as Shadow.

Nny tried to gesture them to pipe down and Devi stood there at the other end of the line in fear. "Whoever you are...DON'T EVER CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN!", Devi yelled and hung up. Asher and Shadow laughed and Nny sighed. "Either way she would've freaked out anyways...", Nny grumbled as he walked back to his seat.

Dib: Come watch Doctor Who with me!

Dib shrugged and went with InvaderZimandDibfan to watch Doctor Who with her in the usual dark room everyone has used.

~~~~6 more hours later~~~~

The two come out InvaderZimamdDibfan smiling happily and Dib smiling as well.

"Well, I guess that's it. Bye, everypony!", InvaderZimandDibfan yelled as she the exploded into confetti. Asher and Shadow looked at all the confetti that had spreaded. "Whelp, that is all the time we have everyone and hope you enjoyed!", Asher yelled happily. "Remember if you want to you can put your truth and dares in the reviews or through pm!", Shadow said gleefully waving his arms around.

"You can join in the fun too! Just put a small description of how you look like and a bit of your personality or just bring your OC!", Asher said jumping up and down. "See ya!", Both Asher and Shadow said at the same time as the curtains closed and the crowd cheered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So Merry Christmas you guys hopefully all of you have a good Christmas and a wonderful New Year I hope I get this up by Christmas day and that I have not forgotten about it! Whelp, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys next time! See ya!**


	11. AN: DEEP DEEP APOLOGIES FROM THE HOSTS

p style="text-align: center;"A/N: DEEP DEEP APOLOGIES FROM THE HOSTS!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"A screen popped up in front of the stage and Asher and Shadow appear on there, nervous smiles in their faces. "HEY! Uh...look! Uh, we sort of haven't really been here, and that is ashamed! We shouldn't have abandoned you guys like this!" Asher said, looking apologetic and sad./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yeah, the main reason we haven't been here is because another place called Wattpad has been taking us and we have been there for quite a while and we pretty much abandoned this wondeful place...BUT WE WILL GET BACK WITH THE SHOW!" Shadow yelled, fist bumoing the air./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah! We see all you new people coming in and leaving your truths and dares! AND WE ARE HERE TO MAKE THEM HAPPEN! Asher yelled excitedly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""IT WILL TAKE A WHILE, PLEASE FORGIVE US, WE HAVE A ALOT TO DO AND SO LITTLE TIME! WE ARE DEEPLY SORRY!" The hosts said at the same time and the screen shut off, the studio of the place dead quiet./p 


End file.
